The Sky Rising
by The Son Of Poseidon 13
Summary: 3 new heroes show up at camp and start a new war. (Based After The Heroes of Olympus)
1. Chapter 1

**Before I get started I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

Jake's POV

When Jake got to school he knew something was up. A guy with dark hair and sea green eyes showed up and told them to get in a car with some blonde girl. His friends Peter Landau and Lacey Cline where protesting they couldn't go. But the dark haired guy just shoved them in the car and started driving towards the country side. They pulled up next to a tree with, was that a Dragon?, and some weird golden blanket thing. They walked down a small hill towards a huge blue house with a wraparound porch. Right when Peter got inside the Blue House some weird golden guitar type thing was floating over his head. When this middle aged guy came out he said hail Peter Landau son of Apollo. Whoa what? Jake thought. But the crazy thing was Jake could believe it he has seen weird things over the years. Then all of a sudden a dress just appeared on Lacey. With a yelp Lacey asked the middle aged guy who are you and how do you know our parents?

"I am Chiron the Teacher," he responded."Your mother is Aphrodite and your friend Jake here is oh look, Apollo." With that Jake looked up and saw the same a guitar type thing that was over Peter's head. Then the dark haired guy and the blonde girl burst in with over 200 kids in orange t-shirts behind them.

**Sorry this chapter was short hopefully I can get more up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series **

Percy's POV

When I got to some high school in New Jersey to get new Demigods. The people we had to get where screaming about how they can't go with. Then this very helpful third demigod showed up he had brown hair and blue eyes. He got them to go with which was good. When they got to camp the new people went to the big house while I and Annabeth told the gang about the new people. Then we got bored so just about everyone went to the big house while I and Annabeth went inside. I asked who the new people where and why he didn't just send a Satyr or two. He said hail Jake Buell Son of Apollo, Hail Lacey Cline daughter of Aphrodite, and Peter Landau son of Apollo.

All of a sudden a man in an all blue suit with a blue tie, blue eyes, blue hair, and blue skin. Uranus. His voice boomed "I have just heard that my first wife Gaea has been defeated. She isn't as strong as me she tried to raise just the giants instead of the Titans again. I have decided to declare war on the gods and heroes. To avenge my wife Gaea I have risen some associates and won over the wind gods like Aeolus and his wind to die by the hands of Titans and Giants." He shimmered and disappeared.

"Well that happened," Exclaimed Leo

**Another Short Chapter Sorry More Up Soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series**

Piper's POV

"Really Leo?" I scolded. I can't believe him we get a death threat and he has to make a joke about it. So right after Uranus leaves and Leo's stupid comment about 400 questions were asked at the same time. Chiron stomped his foot to signal for silence.

"Head counselors I am calling an emergency meeting." Chiron declared.

When I got to the meeting everyone was talking spreading rumors the usual.

Percy started "I think we need a quest"

Chiron answered "Yes, and Percy you shall lead it."

Wow fastest meeting ever but I don't care when I got back to my cabin every kid started asking me questions. I yelled at them with a little charmspeak in it to shut up and went to bed.

Percy's POV

I didn't believe Chiron at first but after the meeting he pulled me aside.

He told me "The strongest half-blood should lead; you sent Gaea to underworld and slew 5 giants with the help of your father."

"Ok thanks I'll go to the Oracle," I said.

When I got to the cave I saw Rachael.

"Oh hey Percy, how are you doing?" she asked

"Good, um you've probably heard but I need to know what to do on this quest." I told her. Her eyes turned green and she said

"_The 7 and newcomers shall travel west_

_To the needle and sea to the unknown west_

_To find the sky and see a threat_

_Beware the sky beware clouds to death you must sail"_

"Ok thanks see you later bye," I said. At the bonfire Chiron told me to tell the camp the prophecy. I repeated the prophecy with everyone listening.

Annabeth said "Okay it sounds like Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and I for sure, but the newcomers a lot of people have come over the weeks."

"Couldn't that be Peter, Lacey, and I?" asked Jake.

"Yes I think so Jake, confirmed Chiron, Leo! Prepare the Argo 2 for the quest.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series**

Peter's POV

When Jake, Lacey, and I left the big house the dark haired guy took us to a solid gold cabin. When Jake and I entered we say some of our favorite things bow and arrows, guns, crossbows, basketballs, footballs, and of course TV and video games. Then the counselor Will Solace showed him around while the dark haired guy Percy as Will called him took Jake with him. Will said that Jake was his half brother, which was so cool. He also said you can't date people in your cabin but every other camper was fair game. This didn't matter to him. He saw the forge, the climbing wall with was that lava? He saw basketball courts and a volleyball pit. Will explained to Peter that since Apollo was the god of archery they have good aim so they can just about an pass or shot in most sports. Awesome! Then came the bonfire he and Jake met up and sat together and sang really loud and way off tune. Then he got an invitation for a quest and he said why not? By far this was the best day of his life.

Percy's POV

When Leo got the ship ready Percy gathered all the people on the quest and told them the plan. "Well guys welcome to the team lets decide our plan for the quest. First the prophecy said the needle so that must be the space needle in Seattle, any objections? No? Ok so then unknown west what place have Greek explorers never been?

"That's tough, Replied Annabeth, could be Asia, we could visit my friend Zoe Haimovici she lives in Tokyo."

"Finally beware the sky and clouds no flying Leo so water."I said

"Wait Leo didn't you add tires so you can drive the Argo 2?" questioned Jason.

"Yeah so we can drive a 50 ton boat from New York to Seattle, sounds fun ." Leo Replied

**Please write a review I don't care if you like it or not I just want feedback thanks.**


End file.
